User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Hana, the Blue Channeler
Hana, the Blue Channeler is a custom champion. Her most notable features would include blue hair, an outfit indicative of a picturesque chivalrous swordswoman (complete with cape), and her slime-oriented abilities since Hana is meant to be a monster girl, specifically a slime (the bottom-feeder monster of like every basic RPG ever) Florence, appears as a half-transparent four-armed mermaid in silver armor, each of her arms carrying a sword of different type: her lower right hand carries a short sword, her upper right carries a giant one-edged sword, her lower left hand carries a katana, and her upper right hand carries a rapier. In gameplay, Hana is a tanky support who primarily deals AP-based damage if she gets close, having a slight AP-bruiserish streak. Her support comes in the form of utility and Hana soaking up damage for her allies. When playing Hana, you're meant to play a slime-girl idol who protects people like a knight in shining armor -- with a little extra edgy punishment if you leave too much liberties to Florence. Abilities accompanies Hana to the battlefield, and is permanently attached to her position by default. cannot be targeted. Florence has her own abilities that she uses in certain situations. |description2= Whenever Hana uses a basic attack on the same enemy unit twice in a row, Florence attacks that target immediately afterwards, dealing magic damage and them by 50% for 1 second.}} |leveling2= of the target's missing health (capped at against monsters)}} }} |details1= }} Hana dashes in a direction, dealing magic damage to enemy units she collides with. |description2 = Hana stops upon colliding with a champion, instead attaching herself to them for 4 seconds, and changes 50% of her current health into grey health. |description3 = While Hana is attached to an enemy champion, they are and cannot attack her, she is , and all damage she takes depletes her grey health with her modified armor and magic resistance. If all her gray health is depleted, Hana is forcibly detached from her opponent. |description4 = While Hana is attached to an allied champion, all damage they take is taken by her instead and depletes her grey health with modified armor and magic resistance. |description5= If Hana has grey health at the end of Slime Fusion's duration, she heals for 150% of the grey health she had left. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |16| |15}} |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} |details1= }} Hana sings during 1 second, granting a shield to any allied champion that enters the vicinity. |description2= After channel, Hana regains mobility but keeps singing for 3 seconds. Allied champions that remain around her gain extra shield each half-second. After 2 seconds of not gaining shield, it decays over the next 2 seconds, but 50% of the shield lost this way heals the champion. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = 14 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 600 |targeting= Soothing Song is a point-blank area of effect ability. |projectile= false |additional= }} |details1= }} Hana gains movement speed while moving towards allied champions with less than 30% life. |description2= Hana tosses her ring in target direction. If the ring goes to the end of its range without colliding with a champion, it and blink right back to Hana's position (Florence won't blink if she's attached to an allied champion or within 's radius). |description3= If the ring comes into contact with an allied champion, attaches herself to them for second, giving them bonus movement speed while walking towards Hana and them. Florence also uses Spirit Hunter: a slash that hits in a line directed towards the nearest enemy champion. The slash 400 units over second. |description4=If the ring comes into contact with an enemy champion, Florence blinks and attaches herself to them for second over which she also deals magic damage and slows them while they're running away from Hana. After the duration, Florence blinks back to Hana unless the enemy is within 's radius. |leveling = |leveling3 = |leveling4= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = / |Spirit Hunter range}} / |Spirit Hunter Width}} }} |details1= }} After a -second channel, Hana creates a 800-unit radius zone around target point, and instantly blinks to its center point, unattaching herself from Hana. The zone stays out for 8 seconds. Enemies inside the zone are slowed, and the edge of the zone interrupts enemy units' dashes if they come into contact with it, the enemy for second. |description2= While in the zone, Florence is separated from Hana (she can be controlled by pressing R again or by Alt+Click). While unattached, Florence can be hit like a champion, though all the damage she takes is taken by Hana instead. Florence gains basic attacks that deal magic damage equal to Hana's level}} , automatically uses Formal Execution on enemy champions that Hana attacks. |description3= cannot exit the zone if Hana is inside too. If Hana is outside the zone, Florence blinks to Hana's position, bound to her. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} |details1= }} Old Abilities Hide= |-|Old Innate - Florence's Ring= Hana permanently has attached to her position by default. Florence cannot be targeted. She automatically attacks enemies around her (she has 175 range), prioritizing champions, then epic monsters, dealing physical damage equal to Hana's level}} + of Hana's AP}} with each of her attacks. Florence has the same attack speed as Hana, and can for doubled damage. |targeting = Florence's Ring is a passive ability. |spelleffects= pet |spelleffects-pet= Florence's attacks |additional = }} |-|Old Q - Shifting Slime= Hana sheathes her sword and wave slimy arms around her, dealing magic damage to enemy units in an area centered around her. |description2= Hana heals for 15% of the raw damage dealt to enemy champions by Shifting Slime and 5% of the raw damage dealt to minions and monsters. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 300 |targeting= Shifting Slime is a point-blank area of effect ability. |projectile= false |spelleffects= aoe |spellshields= will block Shifting Slime. |additional= Shifting Slime has no cast time and does not interrupt Hana's previous commands. }} |-|Old W - Motivational= Hana sings, giving herself and allied champions around her a shield for 2 seconds. 50% of the damage an allied champion's shield should take is taken by Hana (damage taken by Hana this way is halved and cannot kill her). |leveling= |cooldown = 14 |range = 750 |targeting= Motivational is a point-blank area of effect ability. |projectile= false |additional= Motivational has no cast time and does not interrupt Hana's previous commands }} |-|Old E - Courtly Rescue= Hana blinks in front of target allied champion. They nullify all projectiles that come into contact with them for ~ |0.5 second + 0.01 for each 1% health they're missing}} seconds. |cooldown = |range = 750 |targeting= Courtly Rescue is a unit-targeted blink ability. |projectile= false |additional= The duration of projectile nullification is calculated independently for both Hana and her target. }} |-|Old R - Wheel of Fortune= Hana creates a 800-unit radius zone around target point. The zone stays out for 12 seconds, and its radius expands to 1200 units over the first 4 seconds. While in the zone, Florence's attacks have a range of 425 and deal 1% extra damage for each , and Hana gains movement speed while enemies are . |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 800 |targeting= Wheel of Fortune is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |additional= Despite gaining range, Florence's attacks still do not utilize projectiles. }} Gameplay |-|Playing Hana= Hana's primary place would be -lane, where she would take the role of an AP-based as far as early-game is concerned. Her changed abilities attempt to adapt her purpose and put it to use in all of them. * Florence supports Hana much more than just basic attacks, granting Hana extra power on her basic attacks with Formal Execution, defending allied champions with Courtly Service, and of course more during Spiritual Opera. * Slime Fusion grants Hana the possibility to initiate a fight, with 4 seconds of guaranteed stickiness if not focused by the enemy team, fitting into Hana's idea of taking the brunt of the enemy attacks to lessen her allies' burden. The ability becomes less efficient at keeping Hana in if she has less health. If not focused, Hana can actually use the ability to heal. It also grants her the ability to transform into a massive shield for her allies, bringing extra utility to the skill. * Soothing Song is a revamped Motivational that gives a shield gradually to allies the longer they stay near Hana. The shield decays after a duration, healing the champions. * Courtly Service goes two ways in helping allies: the passive lets Hana go to the help of allied champions. The active, while synergizing with the passive by granting Hana movement speed while walking towards her target, also helps the target when in a pinch, by either helping them run to her faster and knocking the enemy away, or by flat-out turning the tide and having Florence slow the enemy and offer an easy pick. * Spiritual Opera is meant to be a death zone. While Hana is mostly about protecting without this skill, when Florence is free, all bets are off. Everybody inside is slowed with Florence standing at the center of the zone. While this results in more damage potentially coming Hana's way, Florence can absorb hard CC independently of Hana. The only way to be safe from Florence is to kill Hana. |-|Playing against Hana= * Outplaying Knight and Squire: To avoid a maximum of -related woes, do not attempt to extend trades with Hana when your health is low. * Outplaying Slime Fusion: Optimally, get your sidesteps and jukes right. The dash has short range and isn't very fast. Alternatively, tanks should protect the rest of the team, as a tank taking this ability is less of a loss than a carry, especially the marksman, being slowed by this ability. If Hana wasn't full-health when she used this, pile damage on her to free the target from a sticky situation. Preferably, keep your strongest crowd control for the moment she's forced out, as this will optimize the period where she's taking damage to a point that might be uncomfortable even for a tank like her. * Outplaying Soothing Song: Attempt to Hana during the 1-second channel, as this will avoid the rest of the ability taking effect. Alternatively, wait out the shield, while the enemies heal, the health gain is weaker than the shield, and Soothing Song has a very exploitable cooldown. * Outplaying Courtly Service: Sidestep the projectile if it is aimed for you, as it is narrow. Since she has various ways to exploit the ability, prepare for anything. ** Outplaying Spirit Hunter: Florence takes some time to wind it up, so try to avoid the area she's looking at. * Outplaying Spiritual Opera: The moment Hana starts channelling, the ability's area of effect appears. Use your dashes before the ability takes effect, or if you're sure not to hit a wall. |-|Building Items= Since most of her damage comes off of , is a stat Hana should avoid whenever possible. Hana also needs to build little outside of her health items, considering she naturally has very high armor. * Early items / Consumables ** is Hana's choice item if you want to pick a Doran's item for early advantage. Her manalessness prevents her to make full use of , and her low AD (due to her damage being based on Florence) makes very suboptimal. Plus, as spells are less present early on, Hana's high armor and the shield mean she takes very little damage. ** is Hana's preferred item if you are playing support, as building health should compensate for Hana's low base health, plus she can use to increase her tanky support ability, or for more health and better warding ability. *** or is a good alternative if you plan on playing a more passive laning phase as a support. Seeing as Hana has very high base health regeneration, the items exacerbate her strength in this domain, with granting her wards plus health regen optimization, and providing her with a movement speed spike. This comes at the cost being able to build less health on Hana. ** 's synergizes well with Spiritual Opera, the combination of the slow, the elixir's tenacity (this also applies to Florence), and the ability for allies to follow in creating a powerful engage. * Finished items ** is useful on Hana, due to little of her damage happening outside the item's aura (only Courtly Service's on-enemy damage outranges the area, and Hana can easily get into range). Adding to that, the item provides magic resistance, which allows for building strictly health ( for example) after getting it. ** is a good item for transitioning from mid to late game, as while giving Hana even more health, it increases her AP and gives magic penetration. With Hana being well-equipped with slows, she has no problem capitalizing on the item's damage over time effect, with her Q and E's damage being accompanied with slows. ** is a good item for Hana, support or tank. She always needs the health (and she can survive without building armor), plus the item's active compensates for Hana's periods of low mobility. *** Similarly, is a good item for Hana, seeing as she will have to withstand exposure to attempting to peel her off their team. The slow on the active allows her to stick in the enemy team more rather than initiate like with a , but having both gives Hana's CC enough support to be a continuous force in teamfights. ** is very useful to Hana, as Florence uses single-target spells, giving Hana easy ways to get 40% slows, especially with Florence's . ** can compensate for Hana's weaknesses as a tank: lack of raw health, and magic resistance. It also helps her heal more if she holds out for the entire duration of Slime Fusion. ** provides extra support to Hana's damage plus giving her a good amount of health. A useful item to have in hand given Hana has to be in melee range. Would synergize with a or . ** should be bought on Hana whenever she could benefit from , or even before if only for the raw health it gives her. Hana has low base health for a tank, and therefore she needs health items. ** can be used for a very sustained Hana build, and as the item can be obtained earlier than other AP items with its cheaper gold cost, this could make Hana hit her powerspikes earlier. Since is single-targeted, this can cause Hana to heal very much off of its damage. Lore Hana= |-|Florence= Hide= |-|Lore= Where Hana was born, males don't exist. All births there come from a fountain of life, where wishing upon it with a coin would grant you a wish. Hana had the misfortune to be introduced to its working by Foxie, a treacherous familiar that lurked around it. After a friend she had recently made was spirited away from her, she wished for her to get better. Her hopes were soon shattered when a rival appeared to constantly put her down. Facing several losses and still no sign of her wish being granted, she discovered that she had to share her body with a spirit that had been implanted in her. When she came to Foxie for answers, Hana was tortured into silence. She berserked into hunting the spirits she was now able to see, but in the face of ungratefulness, Hana started a massive depression; and a few words from Florence later, she was murdering villagers for slights and isolating herself. When her rival found her letting herself die and try to help her, Hana stopped wishing for pity and notice from other people; instead whispering inwardly to Florence: "Kill her." before letting Florence full control over her. As she always had been thought of as an evil spirit, Florence was attacked on-the-spot. While she won the battle, she refused to let Hana indulge in her more self-destructive ways, and refused to make the kill. Instead, she went into hiding near the fountain after learning of what caused Hana's descent into depression: Foxie, the very same artificial spirit she and her friends created from inside the fountain so she could be resurrected. Florence was a court knight in times long passed, and was changed into a spirit when an experiment by her archmage Peach went wrong. After Hana and Florence decided to make amends, they noticed a powerful, hostile spirit: Foxie's true form. Entering its den (or rather, its reality-bending home), Hana spotted three spirits preying on a girl. Florence knew the spirits, but Hana knew the girls: the friend she had lost a few weeks ago, her dearest childhood friend, and the same rival that she wished dead. Hana collapsed of exhaustion after defeating only one of them. Hana collapsed seeing her wish come true: that friend finally resurrected. When Hana woke up, her new friend was standing beside her, and they fought the real Foxie as chaos unfolded behind them. As the spirits were all resurrected, Foxie had fulfilled her original goal, and therefore she had grown selfish, wishing to assimilate everything as all primal spirits should do. Hana would do with none of this, and after a long fight, Foxie was purged. However, a planet-sized spiritual space distortion was approaching the planet, as a result of one of the existences beside her, Kyubi, the Fountain of Life embodied by a wish from Rin. The spirit approaching was as powerful as her, but made of all evil. The battle was long, but since Hana and her friends wouldn't give in, the shadow was defeated, shattered, and hurled away. Their fight over, the girls had already destroyed their high school lives, so they decided to instead sell their voice and became known in their home as a girls-band. Though, when duty calls, Hana is always ready to pick up her sword and defeat the enemy with style. |-|Quotes= Selection Quote * Hana: "Takin' their breath..." Florence: "... in all kinds of ways." Banned * Hana: "Looks like it's time for next stage?" Upon starting a game * Hana: "I think I'll do with getting myself dirty." Florence: "I trust you don't have a concert to do soon." * Hana: "I love the smell of incoming battle in the morning." * Hana: "About time the performance started!" * Florence: "Stage: set... Costume: ready... You're good to go." Hana: "Gee, you're not my babysitter!" * Florence: "I'm tickled at the idea to give these swords some use." * Florence: "I trust you can carry yourself around, Hana." Hana: "Don't worry. I got this." Attacking * Hana: "Thinkin' you can play tough with me?" * Hana: "Defending people, yeah, I'm used to that." * Hana: "I'd stand up to everything if I needed." * Hana: "This squishy body of mine doesn't really feel blunt force." * Hana: "Love always prevails... even if I have to beat it into people!" * Hana: "Play nice, now." * Hana: "If you can turn bad, I can turn you good." * Hana: "You can't trash things without a little punishment." Florence: "Right you are." * Hana: "Squishy? I squash things twice my size, thank you." * Hana: "My deadliest weapon isn't my sword. -- it's my heart." Florence: "Hmm... not exactly, but I digress." * Hana: "I just like soft hurts sometimes." * Hana: "A little kink-appeal." * Hana: "Hurt or get hurt? Whichever way, I win." Florence: "Except if you die." * Hana: "If anything bad gotta happen, it better happen to me!" * Hana: "I'm a lot stronger inside than I used to be." * Hana: "Punishment time? Who do you think will get punished?" * Hana: "Go ahead, try to push me." * Hana: "I'm not a good teach, but I'm trying." * Hana: "Do no wrong, and you will not be wronged!" * Hana: "Are you sure it's just competition?" * Florence: "Come forth, cowards!" * Florence: "I'm yearning for some stabbing and slashing." * Florence: "I need to pay someone back for that mistake." * Florence: "Victory doesn't come without proaction." * Florence: "I just like dismembering petulant fools." Hana: "What the point of teaching stuff if they can't use it?" * Florence: "Mine is the sword that silences crying children... for good." Hana: "Whoa whoa... Cool that down." * Florence: "I was head knightess, in less than fourteen years. What did you do?" * Florence: "When I kill everything close to you only, will you know what I endured." * Florence: "I have some handy beatings to serve." * Florence: "When a slap across the face just won't do..." * Florence: "I sharpen my swords and knives every morning." * Florence: "She doesn't always hurt, but I''' do." * '''Florence: "I've never trained for mounted fighting, but I don't need to." * Florence: "Whacking people with my tail? This is so crud." * Florence: "Do not worry, I cut clean." Hana: "How can you even cut with that huge... thing?" * Florence: "Let's fight like gentlemen -- you don't want to know what happens if you don't." * Florence: "Hana, you can look away -- this could get ugly." Hana: "Don't treat me like a kid!" * Florence: "My mood entirely depends on how you fight. Do not disappoint!" * Florence: "Realize we are holding back to compensate for the two-on-one handicap." * Florence: "Quick defeat for the honorable, death by torture for scoundrels." Upon attacking * Hana: "Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Florence: "It reminds me... of me." * Hana: "This pit is way smaller than a warped zone... but very much alike." * Florence: "It's not a disembodied spirit: it has no excuse for not being presentable." * Florence: "Pretty bad-looking... I used to look pretty bad myself..." Movement * Hana: "Where's the love?" * Hana: "Always chasin' a dream." * Hana: "I shoulda brought headphones -- this scenery feels empty." * Hana: "It's walk or crawl. I choose to walk." * Hana: "What's this about capes being impractical? Capes are cool." * Hana: "*phone sound* Eh? Rin? Sorry, I'm kinda gonna be fighting soon... Yeah, later." * Hana: "My feet don't hurt, however much I walk." * Hana: "This place is way more beautiful than a warped zone... but way lamer than the stages I perform in." * Hana: "I'm not scared of anything here. I've fought in uglier places." * Hana: "At least this place doesn't screw with physics... cause I'm bad at physics." * Hana: "This ring is precious." * Hana: "Just look at me." * Hana: "I'm walking in rhythm so I don't fall asleep." * Hana: "*phone sound* Wha-? Uhh, damnit, pressed the wrong button." * Hana: "Looking back on it, there's no way I can regret picking this up." * Hana: "What'cha saying: 'Love isn't magic'?" Florence: "Legitimately, it isn't." Hana: "I can't argue with you, can I..?" * Hana: "There's no problem love can't help." Florence: "What about a tracheotomy?" * Hana: "Hey, fun fact: do you know I first used my sword to cut a violin's strings?" Florence: "At this rate, everybody will know this one." * Hana: "There's always someone made for you out there." * Hana: "With so many people walking here, how come the grass is still healthy enough for this place to be almost romantic?" * Florence: "Being bound has its benefits." * Florence: "Moving? You are obviously not asking me." * Florence: "It is like riding a horse, except easier." * Florence: "Always keep an eye out for a monster or damsel in distress... We shall likely see a monster first." * Florence: "Knights have a duty, but it's my pleasure." * Florence: "I can loiter around... until things happen." * Florence: "Back in the day, I walked on my tail." Hana: "I'd like to see you walk..." * Florence: "I don't need to listen -- she does." * Florence: "Dreams? I'm a realistic person -- or a nightmare." * Florence: "This silver armor of mine may be ethereal, but it's a fond memory." * Florence: "I have enough gallantry to go around: Hana's in front of me after all." * Florence: "This place reminds me of the times I was born in..." * Florence: "Magic fills the air -- how many unworthy fighters have walked here?" * Florence: "Incoming battles will be loud enough for me to enjoy the silence." * Florence: "No matter how I look at it, this is an arena for a blood sport." * Florence: "Don't you think there are eyes everywhere you cannot see? Because I do." * Florence: "Fear me not... yet." * Florence: "Why yes, I can be casual. Here is just not the place." * Florence: "I'm keeping on my toes... Heh heh, it's funny because, you see, I don't have toes." * Florence: "Good manners, Hana -- we're watched." Hana: "Here we go again..." Using * Hana: "I'll be back soon, don't worry." * Florence: "Excuse us, Milady requires a little break." Taunt Florence shows off her swords while Hana just points her own sword forward. * Hana: "Look upon our unity..." Florence: "... and despair!" * Florence: "We have hold of five swords..." Hana: "... and just enough people to use them on." Taunting an enemy : Hana floats and charges energy, emitting humidity that slightly affects the floor near her before landing in a ready stance * Hana: "I dare you to freeze this!" * Hana: "Hey, ice wolf... old dudething. You up for a spell?" * Hana: "There's a lot sung about winter, but I'm too hot for old tales!" Joke : Florence juggles her swords while Hana stays still, but Florence fails to catch a sword and it falls on Hana's head before Florence picks it back up. (The line how hard Hana flinches is dependent on which sword Florence fails to catch) * (if Florence drops her shortsword) Hana: "Don't mind her, she likes to -- hey! I wasn't saying anything stupid!" * (if Florence drops her rapier) Hana: "Gotta stay calm in the middle of this -- ouch! It's times like this where I know you only lived 14 years..." * (if Florence drops her katana) Hana: "Yeah, we can be good at this sword-handling thing-- ow! Hmm hmm... So, what I was saying...?" * (if Florence drops her greatsword) Hana: "Look at this. Pretty spectacular -- ouch! Aww... Darnit! This could've killed me!" Joke near : Hana simply extends her hand forward. * Hana: "Aw, moodkiller. Here, let me pat your head." Joke near Hana gauges her with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "You got a very marketable face, for those who are into this 'serious ice queen' thing." Joke near Hana gauges him with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "I like to send messages with music, but you're... a bit too next-level." Joke near Hana mimicks playing basketball. * Hana: "If there's one thing I was good at in school, it was sports." Joke near : Hana turns to Florence and points at Fiora with an offhand-esque gesture. * Hana: "Hey, Florence. Did you use to look like that?" Florence: "No. I wasn't this... frowny." * Florence: "This definitely calls back to a certain time, with less... sharp face." Joke near Hana gives herself airs and puts both her hands on her hips. * "Ya can't order me around now I dropped outta school, hehehehe." Joke near Hana gauges him with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "Your country or your love? My pick is obvious." Joke near Hana laughs but stops herself cold a second in. * Hana: "Hahahaaaa -- I'm not allowed to drink." Joke near Hana gauges her with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Florence: "Broken bones? I have other ways to teach lessons." Joke near Hana puts both hands on her hips. * Hana: "Come ooon, everyone can see it!" Joke near Hana grabs her head, taking a faux-impressed stance. * Hana: "Oh my god, a giant rock!" Joke near Hana looks enviously at the kitty plush. * Hana: "D'awww... Can I take this kitty home with me?" Joke near Hana looks faux-enviously. * Hana: "Wow, I'm so jelly." Joke near Hana gauges with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "Unmarketable. But that has its charm." Joke near Hana gauges with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "A bird and a girl? My best buddy's both in one." Joke near Hana gauges with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "Wow, you certainly look like a monster. And I was told you were a girl..." * Florence "This... 'Void' must be a pretty sad place." Joke near Hana gestures with her free hand. * Hana: "I would so scout you out -- if you had a voice." * (near ) Hana: "Oh, this thing of yours sure would come in handy!" Joke near Hana scratches her neck. * Hana: "Sorry, we already have a unicorn girl in our band." Joke near Hana gauges with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * (if Syndra is not dancing) Hana: "Okay looks, maybe a few might be into that glowing eyes thing?" * (if Syndra is dancing) Hana: "Oh, maybe you want to be our dancing line?" * (if Hana saw Syndra cast a spell once after triggering one of the previous taunts) Hana: "Um, nevermind. You'd break our image in a second." * (near ''Atlantean Syndra)'' Hana: "Aren't we in our element now..?" Joke near Hana gauges with a glance, putting on a faux-thoughtful look. * Hana: "You remind me of... someone. Yeah." Joke near a Hana inflates herself a little, but can't maintain a bigger form * Florence: "I know you're trying to impress our guest, but I doubt you'll prove anything with imitations." Hana: "Aw, gimme a break." Joking near : Hana sheathes her sword, folds her arms, and shivers. * "I'll keep a distance. It's not that I don't like you, but freezing's not good for me. Brr..." * "What's with the long face? Chill, man! ... Yeah, you get it? Chill? Uuh, he looked at me funny." * "You know, the icy ones are supposed to just hide a warm heart, eh. It's... very well hidden?" Upon dying * Hana: "Uhh... too much pain." * Florence: "Spare yourself, Hana." Scoring first blood * Florence: "Ohoooo..." Hana: "Oh... bollocks." Scoring a pentakill * Florence: "It took me more than five enemies to become a knight in the first place..." * Hana: "And they said I''' melted easily..." '''Using Slime Fusion * Hana: "Look out!" * Hana: "Hey there!" * Hana: "Hahaaa!" * Hana: "Yup!" Using Soothing Song * Hana: "Gravitate to the love, yo!" * Hana: "Dancing's where it's at!" * Hana: "I'll answer to your wishes!" * Hana: "Don't answer, I ask nothing." Using Courtly Service * Hana: "Here you go!" * Hana: "Here to save the day!" * Florence: "Pick on someone your own size." * Florence: "I'll make them pay." Using Spiritual Opera * Florence: "Reality is a plaything like any other." * Florence: "Welcome to my world." * Florence: "I would gladly do with an operette." * Florence: "Time for the closing act." |-|Potential Skins= * Geisha Hana ** Replaces her normal sword with one that's hidden with an umbrella. ** Florence wears some sort of oversized and overly-ornate kimono to look like some sort of princess, and all her swords are katana-themed instead of just one. ** Soothing Song's singing is replaced by traditional flute and harp music. * Spirit Kingdom Hana ** An evil-looking skin, suggesting an alternate future where both Hana and Florence have lost it. ** Hana's outfit is tattered, and Florence's silver armor is way less shiny. Hana's slime effects look a lot more like grime: grayer, denser, and dirtier. ** Spiritual Opera's AoE emits crying spirits sounds. ** Changed lines, with Florence's sadistic streak and Hana's twisted masochistic streak being emphasized. * Envoy Hana ** A fairy-ish skin, where Hana gets glowing blue wings with the prominent feature being a sky-blue over-dress and her sword now being a crystalline blade. Florence's hair becomes a very light blue and her swords become vivid blue metal with fluid motifs. * Pool Party Hana ** You know where this gets. Insert swimsuit scene here. Also, floating stick instead of her sword, with Florence using other floating sticks and a plastic plank to replace her bigger sword. |-|Spirit Kingdom Hana Quotes= Upon starting a game * Hana: "No ideals. No fake friendships. Now, I kill." * Hana: "Maybe this'll pass the time." * Hana screams in rage. * Florence: "Watch out. Florence is back." * Florence: "The wheel of fate is turning." * Hana screams, followed by Florence. Attacking * Hana: "Your blood is red, mine is blue." Florence: "I'm already dead, and so are you." * Hana: "Everyone's so morally lacking." * Hana: "You'll all pay for your lack of gratitude." * Hana: "Tell me... what have I been fighting for?" * Hana: "Those I protected... never thanked me." * Hana: "I've long since lost it. I know I can kill." * Hana: "You don't know what I can do to you..." * Hana: "I don't feel pain anymore!" * Hana: "Won't you try to hit me!?" * Hana: "I've cried long ago, but now's your turn!" * Florence: "This world shall drown!" * Florence: "All life will bend to my wishes!" * Florence: "I shall bring out the fear in you." * Florence: "Stop resisting. You know what happens when you resist!" * Florence: "Such amazing pain tolerance! Let me switch to second gear." * Florence: "Let the coldness of death wash upon you." * Florence: "Your wails of pain are music to my ears... *laugh*" * Florence: "I will kill you... but you'll have to suffer a lot before." * Florence: "Scream ahead of time! I love it!" * Florence: "I'll lick your blood off my blades." Upon attacking * Hana: "... I'm not afraid of you." * Hana: "Go ahead. Hurt me." * Florence: "Why hello, my kin." * Florence: "I will make these three mouths of yours scream." Movement * Hana: "Justice? I believed in it too... So stupid." * Hana: "I hope there's some mushrooms over there." * Hana: "Anything to forget the past." * Hana: "Friends? I made even them cry." * Hana: "Dull... Why is everything so dull..?" * Hana: "For all the good I did, I shouldered the bad." * Hana: "Being me is suffering..." * Hana: "I've sacrificed my well-being for what..?" * Hana: "I'm bearing a heavy curse." * Hana: "If only she didn't exist..." * Florence: "Making me eternal was a mistake." * Florence: "Look at me, I said!" * Florence: "Future? I have enough past to not bother with it." * Florence: "I'm reminiscing the olden good days! Don't ye disturb me!" * Florence: "Death is cold, but the world is cold, and I''''m colder." * '''Florence: "Time is meaningless." * Florence: "Repeat this with a little more piano." * Florence: "What a vilified world, ruined by witches..." * Florence: "I upheld justice once... I still do, I just changed its definition." * Florence: "Nobility? They're just a source of misconceptions." Using * Hana: "I still need more." * Florence: "I'll be sharpening my knives. I'll see you then." Upon reviving * Hana: "Why..? Can't this torture end!?" Taunt : Hana stabs herself in the stomach before yanking the sword out and pointing at her opponent. Florence just sharpens her swords. * Hana: "I can hurt myself a lot better than you can!" * Hana: "You can't really hurt me." * Hana: "I'm already in constant pain. What do you change?" * Florence: "Death would free you from me, but I don't see that happening." * Florence: "5000 years are great to make up methods of torture." * Florence: "You shall be my very own test subject." Joke : Hana plants her sword in the ground, sits on it, and speaks * Hana: "I'll tell you about a story. Once upon a time, you die." Upon dying * Hana: "*sigh* About time..." * Florence: "No! I can't... die...! Hana, you...!" Scoring first blood * Hana and Florence laugh Scoring a pentakill * Hana: "Come on, can't five people do better than this..?" * Hana: "It's true what Foxie said. The pain's not real!" * Florence: "Five is nowhere near enough." Using Slime Fusion * Hana: "I caught you!" * Hana: "Think you can escape me!?" * Hana: "Haaaaaah!" * Hana: "You're mine!" Using Courtly Service * Hana: "Do your job..." * Hana: "Revenge!" * Florence: "Pick on someone your own size." * Florence: "The slightest of wrongs brings death." Using Spiritual Opera * Florence: "Reality is a plaything like any other." * Florence: "Welcome to my world." * Florence: "Death is calling." * Florence: "Time for the closing act." |-|Trivia= ;Base Design * Hana is based on the character from [http://madoka.wikia.com/wiki/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica], Sayaka Miki. This is reflected mostly in her appearance, sword-wielding fighting style, and backstory. Similarly, Florence is based on her witch form, Oktavia von Seckendorff, sharing the same base design of "a four-armed mermaid". ** Hana's name isn't written with the kanji for "flower" (花''). It's written ''八菜. The first kanji means "eight", alluding to Oktavia. ** Similarly to Sayaka, Florence "died" at age 14. * Hana and Florence are similarly based on characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bakura and his evil counterpart. This is why the item that binds Florence to Hana is a ring, and Florence takes her name from Dark Bakura's "name" in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. ** Hana originally had silver hair like Bakura, before she was empowered and it turned blue. ;Quotes * Hana shares a quote with : "Don't worry, I got this." * Hana makes a similar joke as on the word "squishy". They're both semi-liquid shapeshifters and . * Florence alludes to Dudley (from Street Fighter III)'s intro quote: "Let's fight like gentlemen." in one of her attack quotes. * Hana's walking quote: "This ring is precious." is an allusion to The Lord of the Rings, especially Gollum's fascination with the ring. * Hana's quote: "Gravitate to the love, yo!" that she can say during Soothing Song is directly taken from the song "Where Is The Love" by the Black Eyed Peas. ** The three other quotes are translated from the lyrics of the song Genie by Girls Generation. * Hana's taunt animation against Izo is based on the intro of Setsuna from Evil Zone. * Hana's taunt against Malphite is directly taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. * Spirit Kingdom Hana's game start quote "The wheel of fate is turning." is taken from BlazBlue. * Another game start quote ("Watch out, Florence is back!") is an allusion to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. * The game start quote where both scream is an allusion to the beginning of the battle against Oktavia in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * The attack quotes "Tell me... what am I fighting for?" and "I don't feel pain anymore!" are also taken from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This last one also inspired her pentakill quote: "It's true what Foxie said. The pain's not real!" * Florence's attack quote: "Stop resisting. You know what happens from you resist!" is inspired by The King of Fighters XIII, specifically Saiki's winquote against Ash. Similarly, "Your wails of pain are music to my ears." is Iori Yagami's winquote against Kyo Kusanagi in the same game. * One of Hana's movement quotes ends up with the same as Sayaka's last words in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: "... So stupid." The speech this was from also inspired other quotes: "For all the good I did, I shouldered the bad." * "Being me is suffering." is inspired by the Puella Magi Madoka Magica meme: "being meguca is suffering" Change Log Category:Custom champions